Locations of Beverley Terrace
Beverley Terrace encompasses four main areas: Beverley Close (12 houses), Queen's Cross (18 houses, a surgery and pharmacy, and a church), Colvin Street (10 houses, 7 apartments, a gym, a community centre, a chip shop, a garage and a night club), and Beverley Street (a pub, the main market, a salon, a job centre, a café, a restaurant, a charity shop and a regular shop). Alongside these lots lie a large police station on the edge of the terrace, a community school, which is considered part of the terrace though lying outside of it, a playground behind the restaurant and beside Beverley Close, the Central Park, a cemetry and The Edge, the name for the cliff which surrounds the east of Beverley Terrace looking onto a neighbouring village. Businesses 'Queen's Cross' *'Queen's Cross Surgery and Pharmacy' *19 and 20 Queen's Cross *'Known Workers: 'Reinette Wood, Denise Gold The Queen's Cross Surgery and Pharmacy are two interconnected buildings located in the South East of the terrace, between the Queen's Cross and Beverley Close estates. It lies directly opposite The Golden, seperated by the iconic Central Park. 'Colvin Street' *'GymFit' *18 Colvin Street *'Known Owners: 'James Mellen GymFit is a gym located away from the hype of Beverley Terrace alongside the Community Centre and The Meat Counter. It lies behind Colvin Street, and was acquired by James Mellen upon moving to the terrace. *'The Meat Counter' *19 Colvin Street *'Known Owners: 'Dave Egan *'Known Workers: 'Aaron Egan, Ben Egan The Meat Counter is a fish and chips shop owned by Dave, though he usually makes his two sons, Aaron and Ben, work there whilst he stays at home. It is considered the furthest business from the centre of the terrace. *'Community Centre' *20 Colvin Street *'Known Owners: '''Council The Community Centre is a building used to bring the characters together, with dancing and yoga classes often hosted by Gemma Ranstone in which many female characters attend to. *'Mecha''' *21 Colvin Street *'Known Owners: 'Gerry Dean *'Known Workers: 'Samuel Dean Mecha, an abbreviation of the word "Mechanic", is a garage owned by Gerry, often used for fixing the motors of other characters on the terrace. *'Jacqueline's' *22 Colvin Street *'Known Owners: 'Candice McDowell, Jacqueline Smith (faked documents) Jacqueline's (formerly Candice's) was originally owned by Candice McDowell, but at her opening party her old enemy Jacqueline accused her of fraud, providing documents faked by her to prove that it was her business. *'Police Station' *23 Colvin Street *'Known Owners: '''Council The Police Station is situated opposite Jacqueline's at the far top end of the terrace. Although it has been seen in many scenes, it's never been mentioned nor used in any way. 'Beverley Street' *'The Golden''' *1 Beverley Street *'Known Owners: 'Polly Gibson, Owen Young The Golden is the iconic pub which is featured in the centre of the terrace, opposite the park and lying on the front edge of the street market. In the beginning of the show, it is established that couple Polly and Owen own, work and live here. *'Charity Shop' *2 Beverley Street *'Known Owners: '''Council *'Known Workers: Gemma Ranstone The Charity Shop is a business owned by the council and run by Gemma Ranstone. Many residents of the terrace visit here throughout the show. *'''Chickitique *3 Beverley Street Chickitique is a Salon situated behind The Golden, and the first of three businesses situated on the left of the market. *'Maniseta' *4 Beverley Street Maniseta is a restaurant located on the right of Beverley Street, adjacent to the Charity Shop and sitting in front of the main playground. *'Job Centre' *5 Beverley Street *'Known Owners: '''Council The Job Centre is a place where residents usually go to find a job nearby. *'The Café''' *6 Beverley Street The Café is usually a place where the characters talk when they need some time alone. *'Suppliers' *7 Beverley Street Suppliers is a shop/supermarket located off the main market place situated in front of The Edge and in between Beverley Close and the Queen's Cross Surgery and Pharmacy. Houses 'Beverley Close' *'Ranstone family' *1 Beverley Close *'Known Inhabitants: 'Gemma Ranstone, Peter Ranstone The first house belongs to Gemma and Peter Ranstone. The house is noticeably older looking than the rest of the houses on the close, mainly because the couple have refused to have the house redecorated since they moved into it. *'Walker family' *4 Beverley Close *'Known Inhabitants: 'Billy Walker, Emily Walker, Nick Walker, Sally Walker Across from Gemma and Peter lies the Walkers. Their house is very family-oriented and large, with the garden being situated at the front of the house. *'Dean-Wood family' *10 Beverley Close *'Known Inhabitants: 'Laila Dean, Reinette Wood, Terry Dean Terry Dean lives two doors up from the Walker family alongside his wife and daughter. The house is quite secluded from the rest of the houses, being fenced off by bushes. 'Queen's Cross' *'Egan family' *1 Queen's Cross *'Known Inhabitants: 'Aaron Egan, Ben Egan, Dave Egan The Egan family live on one of the smallest houses on Queen's Cross, with the families poor nature being reflected in its messy interior. *'Sanders family' *2 Queen's Cross *'Known Inhabitants: 'Bella Sanders, Corin Sanders, Katherine Sanders, Stacie Sanders, Winston Jeffrey Corin originally lived opposite the Egan family by herself, until she was joined by her three granddaughters, Bella, Katherine and Stacie, and later Stacie's half-brother, Winston. *'James Mellen' *10 Queen's Cross *'Known Inhabitants: 'James Mellen James moved into Queen's Cross after being kicked out of his brother's house in Colvin Street. *'Denise Gold' *12 Queen's Cross *'Known Inhabitants: 'Denise Gold Denise lives next door to James, with the two sharing the occasional flirt. 'Colvin Street' *'Jacqueline Smith' *1 Colvin Street *'Known Inhabitants: 'Jacqueline Smith Jacqueline is the only character to live in the flats on Colvin Street. *'Mellen family' *8 Colvin Street *'Known Inhabitants: 'Alex Mellen, Carly Mellen, Charlotte Mellen, Dan Mellen, Sam Mellen, Tim Mellen The Mellen family are situated on the first house on Colvin Street. *'Candice McDowell' *9 Colvin Street *'Known Inhabitants: 'Candice McDowell Candice lives alone in a large house on the street. *'Dean family' *11 Colvin Street *'Known Inhabitants: 'Gerry Dean, Samuel Dean Samuel resides next door to Candice alongside his father, Gerry. Category:Beverley Terrace